Konoha's other secrets
by Ubermann
Summary: when Naruto slips into a coma after a simple mission he wakes a few days later and doesn't remember the mission the new guy. and most of all his love for a certain ninja.
1. prologe

Prologue

"he's not moving, shouldn't he be movie i mean he has that thing in him." said Sakara as she looked at his chest moving up and down, "he just collapsed and never got up." muttered Hinata standing next to her "and he's been like that for a week," Hinata then looked look up and ask Sakara "how's..." "fine, he has a few Scratches." said Sakara looking at her friend. "But he still beating himself over it," the two looked over at their friend who clung to life hoping that he would eventually wake up.

Meanwhile in an apartment in Konoha a teen sits alone drinking out the last few drops out of a sake bottle before throwing it at the wall. he then collapses against a wall. he let his hair unceremoniously hang down reaching his mid back. His brown eyes had became red with tears of guilt as he made his way toward his swords. He looked at the black scabbard and the design of a dragon chasing it's tale, he slowly stood up and walked towards the kitchen to find a bucket or something that would hold water since he wouldn't have a second.

He slowly settled everything that he would need to in a note on the table, before he removed the blades from the scabbards, then consecrating on the katana he slowly immersed it in water as he pulled out a piece of paper on it was a Jisei no ku.(1) he opened the paper and proceed to read it aloud as the his mind proceed to create images.

_running water trickles down, _

_it's beginning unknown to me,_

_it's sustains all life,_

he placed the paper down and picked up his Wakizashi while using his chakra to place the katana against the back of his neck before aiming it to deliver a final strike to decapitate himself in hopes to restore some order to the people he dishonored. He slowly opened up his dark blue kimono exposing his belly to the light of the room as some symbols could be seen on the skin. He closed his eyes as tears dropped down his cheeks as he prepared to disembowel himself. But something seem to stop his final strike, he slowly opened his eyes to find someone else there in the room.

"why did you stop me Kakashi-Sensi i have dishonored my friends." said the Teen as Kakashi grabbed the katana before it could swing, "you're drunk, and not thinking Straight Yamatto." said Kakashi pulling the teen to his feet, Yamatto sighed as tears streamed down his face "i...don't care." said Yamatto enraged "you probably stopped me because of your fath-" Yamatto was silenced by a hard slap to his face sending him to the ground "Baka," said Kakashi looking down at the teen who seemed to hit a nerve of his. "you honor no one by taking your own life."

Yamatto sat up holding his cheek "it's just that it was my fault that he's in the hospital." muttered Yamatto as his cheek started to swell. "and i couldn't live with that guilt of almost killing him." Yamatto bent down picking up his wakizashi and placing it back into his scabbard as he looked at Kakashi "please don't tell Sakara about this." Kakashi just smiled under his mask, "don't worry about it." said Kakashi looking at the scared look on Yamatto's face "just lay off the sake,"

back in the hospital Sakara was busy making sure the machinery was working as she checked on her patient. While Hinata looked on "you know we all care about you," said Sakara adjusting his IV, "i just wish you would wake up soon Hinata needs you, hell i need you." Sakara stopped talking when he saw him beginning to stir but not wake up, "maybe he is just tired." hoped Hinata as she clutched his hand when he squeezed Back, causing her cheeks to be slightly flushed. "i kind of like when you blush Hinata." said Yamatto as he appeared in the room "but i would love if you would blush for me,"

Sakara swayed a bit, but stopped when she noticed the bruise on his face. "what happened to your face?" asked Sakara touching it causing him to flinch, "a real sobering experience," said Yamatto looking down at him "h-h-how's he doing?" "he's starting to wake," said Hinata excitedly as his eyes slowly opened and slowly sat up before Yamatto restrained him, "easy there, no need to strain yourself, you ain't healed you yet," he looked up in his state he recognize the two girls but didn't recognize Yamatto. "who are you?" he asked looking towards Yamatto as he smiled, "just rest Naruto." said Hinata looking at him when it occurred to him "your not stuttering." said Naruto who sat up looking at her as she blushed in embarrassment.

"hmm," thought Sakara "Naruto, what was the last thing you remember?" Naruto thought back and his eyes went wide with shock "the mission" Screamed Naruto as he started to run around "we need to get to.." "they did the mission,"Muttered Yamatto who looked at him "that's when you guys found me." Naruto sighed "that still doesn't explain who are you?" asked Naruto Causing Yamatto to laugh "I'll tell you over ramen," said Yamatto as he sighed, "we'll start from the beginning."

a day later the four sat at Naruto's Favorite ramen shop (i honestly forget the name at the moment) and ordered a few bowls, Naruto who started off at his usual pace followed by Yamatto who started to eat in a somewhat civilized manner, "so, what type of ninja are you?" asked Naruto who got a laugh out of him "do i honestly look like a ninja Naruto?" Naruto look at him starting with the hair what seemed to be in a ball followed by the outfit what seen to be a fine cotton top with baggy pants which got a look out of the blond ninja "you look like Blackthorne (2)" said Naruto only to get a strange look of rage from Yamatto. "for the last time don't call me that." muttered Yamatto looking at Sakara who stirred her broth "what's wrong."

Sakara looked up at him "nothing," she muttered still looking at the soup, Causing Yamatto to sigh and repress a twinge of pain, "ok then," said Yamatto who turned to Hinata, who sat there looking at Naruto as he finished another bowl of Ramen "Hinata," asked Naruto looking at her " did we get close during the mission." Hinata looked down and started to blush profusely while Yamatto nearly choked on his meal, while Sakara slapped him across the head "baka," said Sakara looking at him "we will all try to you, but not here, at your place."

soon the four reached Naruto's apartment and sat around the small living room area with Yamatto and Sakara, sitting on a small couch Hinata sitting. in a chair while Naruto stood there pacing back and forth trying to figure out what ask and who to ask what. "ok what happened on the mission?" asked Naruto "hmm, the mission was your basic C class mission, we were supposed to find Yamatto and bring him to Konoha. But something happened along the way," said Sakara looking towards the ground "was it something bad?" asked Naruto worried " not really," said Yamatto "just listen to the story." Naruto then sat and listened to Hinata and Sakara begin to tell the story.

Authors notes:

wow in writing a story the first chapter is the toughest for me not as tough as the middle ones which are tough to start of with. What i a afraid is that this story of mine will upset the true fans of Naruto. So that is why i am classifying as a AU due to something might be slightly out of character with the introduction of my original character who is modeled after Miyamoto Musashi the best samurai in the world, and no he Yamatto is not a ninja, but a samurai a skilled one, but you will know more about him later.

Now normally i would stop the notes here due to me not wanting to take up space but i need to due to the thing i will call the 'apartment scene' i know it was ooc of Kakashi to slap Yamatto but i did have reason 1. he mention his father the white fang of Konoha a skillful ninja to my knowledge killed himself but then again i only read the first part of the manga and am up to episode of 151, in the anime seen both movies so in my opinion i believe it to be slightly ooc for Kakashi to take such action by slapping Yamatto.

2. suicide, or the attempt, been there tried but lucky stopped before i could do serious harm to myself, now in the culture of the samurai suicide would be a way to clear your family from a shameful mistake. coughveryimportantlateroncough and they would do so by disembowelment, well that's it for now so i can only as if you would review now for the definitions i used in this chapter

**Jisei no ku: **a death poem a samurai would write usually a haiku describing a scene of nature and beauty.

**Blackthorne:** the protagonist in the in the James Clavell novel Shogun a great look into feudal Japan, it's one of my favorite books. I choose that as insult because i couldn't find a way to demean a samurai, who would?

So please kindly review my first Naruto fanfic and tell my how bad or good of a job i am doing.

Ubermann


	2. Chapter 1

_A little bunny has informed me i don't own a bunny nor the anime Naruto,_

Chapter 1

1 month. 2 weeks and 4 days ago,

the three ninja sat in the Hokage Office as they we're being prepped on the mission they were about to endure, the three selected were chosen due to the skills that would make it successful with Sakura as it's leader. "Tsunade-Sensi," asked Sakura "who will be with us during the mission?" "it's just you three," said Tsunade looking at the three. "all the others are busy with other things at the moment and decided to send you, Hinata, and Naruto. Hinata for her family's skill, you Sakura because of your medical training, and finally Naruto because he might be able to talk him to come to Konoha," "what's so great about him?" muttered Naruto looking at Tsunade when he was hit across the skull by Sakura. "he's a Samurai, and i thought you would Talk to him since you have a way with certain people." Stated Tsunade looking at the three. "you leave tomorrow."

but of course that was a few days ago and they were in the middle of the fire country but they call it a C mission for a reason, the three made there way through the thick and dense forestland. "i think thats the place" said Hinata looking as the forest turned into a small town,with lots of crops, the three landed near the edge of the town the people stopped to look at them for a second before they went back to what they were doing. Naruto looked around at all the houses thinking which one was the one they were supposed to go to, "excuse me," asked Hinata getting the attention of a old lady sitting on a porch, "do you know where the Mu-" "other side of town," said the old lady, slowly getting up and heading inside "but the boy, should not venture there bad karma." Hinata wondered why she would say a thing like that as the three made there way to the property.

Soon the three slowly walked up a hill leaving the town they soon reached a house that would make Jiraiya a very happy man, it was full of beautiful women who were wearing the the same thing a samurai uniform including a set of swords. "he lives there," muttered Naruto looking at the Samurai's as they entered the stone building that was masterfully carved out of stone, the stone depicting their greatest warriors in the heat of battle. "why didn't i know about this place," Sakura sighed "maybe they didn't want to be bothered," said Sakura knocking on the door as waiting when Naruto gasped causing the two to turn around to see a a woman holding a blade to Naruto's neck, "what are you doing here, boy?" said the female samurai placing a blade causing pressure against the neck, "we are shanobi from Konoha." said Hinata hoping the samurai would release the hold before Naruto did something stupid like attack her, "and he is with you?" said the samurai getting a nod from the girls. The Samurai then holstered her blade and shoved him towards the girls. "stay here," and in a flash she was gone.

then in a instant the doors swung open, and two more samurai appeared, the three slowly made there way into the building, as soon as there entered the were hit with a white light and a smell of roses. When the light was gone they saw a courtyard with a fountain with a lone figure on it's top " what brings you here," asked a samurai looking at the three, "we were ordered to bring Yamatto to Konoha." stated Hinata causing the samurai to laugh, "with that i wish you luck," what are your names "I'm Naruto, that's-" he said before he was interrupted by the samurai "is your last name Uzumaki?" she said only getting a nod 'this is the fox,' she thought before staring at the three, "wait here i will inform the shogun you've arrived."

they waited for what seemed to be an hour, when a old woman wearing a suit of blue looked walked towards the three, "so they sent kids to pick up our Yamatto?" said the old woman with a smile "he is busy right now i suggest we have some tea while waiting for him." the shogun summoned a guard to get some tea "i am sure you've had some adventures in your time," said the Shogun looking at Naruto "if it wouldn't bother you i would like hear to about them." "some of this stuff is classified," said Sakura to Naruto who began to talk about his last mission with Jiraiya, causing the shogun left eye to twitch "so he's still alive." said the Shogun a little angry. "and i thought he would stop his actions at lease." the Guard then arrived with some tea before continuing her conversation "i should tell you about our place here, it was formed by our found Musashi in the late 16th century and has house a number of samurai, this is just the fire country house." the shogun stopped talking when a teen entered the building.

the teen was 6,0ft and had long brown hair what seemed to be drenched in sweat, he wore a similar uniform to the other samurai but had blue two lines on each cuff of the shirt with black pants and carried his swords in his left hand was a bag collecting pool of blood on the bottom slowly dripping. "Yamatto," said the shogun," causing the samurai to bow "Hai," replied Yamatto with a viscous grin what he quickly stopped smiling, "huh, oh sorry about that Boss," the Shogun sighed looking at the bag "is that him?" said the shogun collecting the Bag and looking in the bag, "and the payment?" Yamatto pulled out another bag handing it to her. "i needed to buy some more steel blocks, that is why it's a little light," said Yamatto looking at the three. "who are those guys?" "they're shanobi from Konoha?" said the Shogun causing Yamatto to laugh only to get another look from the Shogun "they have been ordered to take you to Konoha," Yamatto looked at the shogun,

"but i am needed here, i still haven't complete 'it' yet" said Yamatto, "besides i have not restored my family's honor," "you never be a samurai of this household because you are a male, we went over this Yamatto. That doesn't mean you're not a samurai." Yamatto sighed as he looked around "how long are they going to stay here?" he asked "yes, for a few days and you will be a good host," said the Shogun only to Get a laugh out of Yamatto "i live to serve."(1) said Yamatto with a bow as The Shogun walked away from them.

"just great i have to babysit on my fucking day off." said Yamatto just above a whisper as he looked at Naruto "look um chibi ninja just stay out of the main compound and you will be fine and speaking about things that are fine," Yamatto walked over to where Sakura was, "hey i just got off a mission and i was wondering if you and me and a bottle of sake could spend the night together see what happens?" Sakura sighed as she punched him hard in the skull "pervert," Sakura muttered as Yamatto lied there on the ground.

A few seconds later Yamatto sat up rubbing his head somehow the hit brought him back his to senses "sorry about that, my apologies to you miss." Said Yamatto standing up "i should really know how to talk to women instead of citing from Jiraiya sensi's books." "Jiraiya was here?" asked Naruto looking at him "when?" "a few years ago did a good job of putting himself on the 'kill within' 16 ft of the village' list." said Yamatto looking at the three "i should show chibi ninja where he is going to be staying," Yamatto then left with Naruto following him.

the two proceeded towards a small house on the outside of the compound where there was a fire pit and small garden, "you live here?" said Naruto with amazement "yeah, i guess if you call it living," said Yamatto as he opened the door, showing a small room place a little bigger than Naruto "the village actually build it didn't want me to live there." just then a small white rabbit hopped towards Yamatto, causing Naruto to look down "you keep rabbits." wondered Naruto as Yamatto picked it up and pet it " they don't judge you," said Yamatto placing it outside "don't curse you or wish you death," "i know how you feel," said Naruto looking at Yamatto, "some people in my village hate me but i have friends now, it kind of takes away the pain of being a pariah a bit." said Naruto as he looked down at the ground "well good for you," spat Yamatto "the only friend i have is the shogun, and she's old and will die leaving me alone. but enough about my crappy life, let my show you my place."

Meanwhile Sakura and Hinata were lead into the Samurai's compound by one of it leading soldiers who decided to strike up a conversation, "so your, from Konoha, been there once,nice place." said the Samurai who lead them down a nice hallway to where several painting of the shogun were hanging on the wall "so which one is his keeper?" Sakura looked at Hinata who just shrugged her shoulder "why would Naruto-kun need a keeper?" asked Hinata familiar with the term "he's no demon?" the Samurai laughed "yeah, but he is a container for one, you two knew that right?" asked the Samurai before continuing down the hall "anyways here's your room, dinner will be in 5 hours," the Samurai left them alone. With their thoughts

author's notes: i been wrapping my head around on how to end this chapter, so i decided on a rarity of sorts with some else telling Hinata and Sakura his darkest secret. Anyways definition time

**Live to serve: ** of a joke of sorts because the meaning of samurai is literally to serve.

Please review i like to know where i mess up or occasionally get right,


	3. Chapter 2

as the night settled on the fire country it seemed to bring a certain queerness in the air as it seems to be different in a way. In a small hidden village, in the center of the fire country away from it ninjas hub seems to be the transmitter. A transmitter of sorts in a law of Konoha being broken in a simple conversation with an outsider of sorts. But there are other laws far worse then that one, but then again truths like that can change the outlook, between people then again things can't always stay the same.

But we'll get to the consequences of that later, for now we'll worry about Naruto and his new acquaintance.

Chapter 2

"well that's about it," said Yamatto looking at Naruto "just four simple walls, i bet you're hungry, I'll make sushi," Yamatto went into the kitchen Started to make rice "by the way what's your name. " "Uzumaki Naruto," he said with a smile "the future Hokage of Konoha," Yamatto sighed as he put the rice on to boil, "ok Naruto, can you open up the sake unless you don't drink." asked Yamatto as he opened up a few cans of salmon. "o-of c-course i drink," said Naruto as he nervously opened the bottle, "just not that often it's usually on my birthday."

Yamatto sighed as he thought about his own birthday, "i tend to forget that day." said Yamatto as he poured a bit of sake into a glass, " unlike my village, they throw a party then again maybe it's a fire country thing." Naruto sighed as he swirled his wine, "every wish you weren't born?" asked Naruto to only get a angry look from Yamatto, "one's life is a gift and they must use it to serve a purpose," said Yamatto as he drained the water and placed the rice into container for future use while pulling out some seaweed and wasabi beans and rice, and quickly making a few rolls.

After the meal was over the two sat around drinking wine and talking, when the subject came up "why do yous guys wants me in Konoha?" said Yamatto as he grabbed the bottle of sake Naruto shrugged his shoulders and started to laugh "i-i don't know," he said looking at Yamatto, "it's just a mission i tend to accomplish." Yamatto could help be admire his boldness and aggressiveness to see things to the end it made him wonder about himself, "which of those two women do you like," asked Yamatto as the sake started to get to him "cus, if your not dating any of them i would like to," and with that though Yamatto fell forward passed out on the floor Causing Naruto to laugh more when he thought of a devious prank.

Meanwhile in the Samurai household the two ninjas were sitting in there room after dinner still in the shock of the fact they given, "i can't believe it," muttered Sakura as she sat there looking at the wall, "it doesn't change who he is, he is just the same Naruto that he's always been," said Hinata looking at her "you are just saying that because you love him, he's a demon you can't change that." said Sakura who seemed to be in shock.

"i can't believe you, Naruto has been alone all his life probably because of this," said Hinata looking at her " he's our friend and i think we should keep this to ourselves. until Naruto tells us when he wants to" Sakura looks at her "no i chose to confront him on this," said Sakura as she made her way towards Yamatto's

Naruto was busy putting on the final touches on his Prank, when someone Barged into the house, "Naruto, we need to talk," said Sakura looking at him as he finished he prank "sure what about?" asked Naruto with a smile "Sakura don't." said Hinata arriving in the small room "don't what," said Naruto "was she going to kiss me." he said this excitedly causing Sakura to punch him hard "why would i kiss a demon," said Sakura with venom causing Naruto to leave the small home in for the first time in a while in tears.

He started to make his way towards the town, but due to him being drunk it seemed to be a little bit hard for him to make it that way, causing him to fall to his knees and cry, a minute later he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump and pull out his kunai from his pouch and was about to attack to find Hinata standing there "are you going to call me a demon too?" asked Naruto as tears rolled down his face "no," stated Hinata "this hasn't changed my feelings towards you." she blushed slightly as she looked at the ground "you mean your not repulsed like Sakura?" Said Naruto as his tears lighten "i would understand if you wer-" he was interrupted with a kiss what seem to deepen.

A minute later the kiss stopped as Naruto seemed to calm down, as the two found themselves sitting by a nearby tree, "you didn't like it," asked Hinata who was blushing madly as Naruto sat there in shock of the kiss "i-i-i," muttered Naruto as he started to blush nervously as Hinata sat there before Naruto came started to regain his thoughts. "why, do you like me, i mean we haven't spend that much time for you to get to know me, " "then i will make time Naruto-kun, " said Hinata finally loosing the nervousness and stuttering that came with it, Naruto then slowly looked at him "then you care about me," said Naruto with a hint of nervousness at the prospect that someone would actually care for him in the way he wanted and desperately needed.

Hinata looked at him as she began to think about the question more, 'he been alone for a long time, he hasn't know a mother's love nor a fathers guidance to correct him,' Hinata thought as she looked at him "of course i care," said Hinata holding him close "in fact i love you," and with that she kissed him again, "well that's nice now isn't it," said Naruto in a deep fierce voice looking at her with red eyes causing a stifled scream from Hinata "relax, I'm not going to hurt." the Demon fox paused as he looked up where Sakura was, "you." and with a flash he disappeared.

Sakura sat there thinking about what she had said to Naruto "maybe i was a little harsh towards him "a little" said inner Sakura "you did what any Konoha villager did in that situation, backwards thinking is bad." Sakura looked up at the sky "i owe him a apology "it's a little to late," said a Voice catching her off guard "ah, Naruto you scared me." said Sakura looking at him who had a scowl on his face "about what i said i am so so sorry," Naruto smirked as he looked at her "listen, my kit was crushed, and over the years i sort of grown attached to him," said Naruto as he walked over to her emitting flames of red chakra "he loved you as a friend, and he cared about you. So i will kill your love for killing his."

"y-y-your." stuttered Sakura as she realize who she was talking to. "for someone so smart you can be stupid sometimes." stated the fox "then again not that many can match my intelligence Yodaime maybe but not you. Your type sickens me, you hear the word 'demon' and do what the villagers do, treat him like a pariah and never get to really know him." "know him," said Sakura "i am a part of his team." "really, you know him," said the demon with a sickening smile " how about we play a game each wrong answer it costs you a limb," Sakura started to back away from the possessed Naruto when something made him stop.

Seeing the fox distracted, she took her chance and ran out of the building towards Hinata how looked at her "Sakura what's wrong," Hinata asked only to hear Sakura Babble on about Naruto's demon. "you mean it wanted to rip you apart." asked Hinata slightly shocked "you said it called him kit?" Sakura nodded "i think the demon sees it's self as a parent to Naruto a overprotective one at fact." Hinata then saw the shogun with a group of samurai running towards the two " where's Naruto," asked the shogun only to have Hinata point to Yamatto's house.

The demon sighed as he looked at the Shogun, "you," he spat looking at her before he smiled "it sickens you doesn't having no control you want to hit me, but you won't." the Shogun glared at him as Hinata and Sakura arrived "get them out of here now." ordered the Shogun to two warriors who nodded "don't you want them to know about you been keeping from my kit." the shogun looked at him sicken by the words from it "your kit," the Shogun spat "he is not your child," the Demon smiled as he looked at her "i been more like a family then that village has been all his life," said the Demon looking over at Hinata as the guard walked towards "but i being rude now, Hinata-chan this old lady is Shogun Musashi, Naruto's Grandmother."

"that's enough," said the shogun as she pulled a scroll from her suit, Causing the demon to fume. "this isn't over," said the Demon as he removed his control of Naruto causing him to drop." the Shogun walked over towards Naruto lifting up his shirt and checking the seal that was on his abdomen "this seal is modified a bit," said the Shogun looking at a scroll which had the original seal, "take him to the infirmary and make sure he is safe now!" she then turned towards the two Girls "are you two okay." she asked getting a nod from Hinata as Sakura looked shook up a bit, the shogun looked at them before heading to the infirmary.

authors notes: i know i know Sakura is out of character, why i needed a reason from the whole Naruto Sakura tension to end but relax, so relax i know what i am doing out of curiosity would it be cliché if i made Yamatto and Naruto related?


	4. chapter 3

_Screw it i am doing this anyway i dedicating the rest of this story to Kurt Vonnegut may he rest in peace so it goes._

Chapter 3

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as the sunlight pierce through the window, his mind was a mess when he was realized the past nights events. First was the kiss his first real one then revelation that he may have an actual family. He slowly opened his eyes as he heard a crumpling sound as he realized he was laying on rice paper with drawn symbols that he didn't understand neither less comprehend. 'where am i ' thought Naruto as he slowly sat up to realize he was in his boxers,

'okay now where are my clothes.' he quickly thought as he looked around the room to find them neatly folded and siting on a chair. He slowly stood up and walked forward. As he took the first step the symbols began to glow sending a shock into his system making him stagger. "arg, this fucking hurts." screamed Naruto as he took another step forward as the pain increased with each step. As his toes barely reached the edge of the paper he fell backwards into darkness.

As he fell back he felt like he hit water as he was in the dark recesses of his mind. Suddenly a light was turned on slightly blinding Naruto for a bit. Until he hear the voice of the Demon fox, "kit," he said as red eyes looking out "come closer Kit, relax i am not going to hurt you," "i doubt that, you damn fox." stated Naruto cause a laugh from him "what's so funny fox." "nothing Kit," said the fox as he blinked at him. "i just find it amusing, that you human find demon to trusting, while you human torch villages. In the name of your country." Naruto looked at him as he slowly made his way towards the cage door.

Naruto stepped into the cage to find it dry wood floor and what seemed to be an apartment. "take a seat kit." said the Fox pointing to a couch, the fox then appeared to have changed his shape to a legendary gray haired Scottish actor. "it's about time i told you the story how i came to be in you body." "sounds interesting," said Naruto sarcastically only to get a glare from the fox "just shut up and let me explain," stated the fox as he took a seat in a chair near Naruto. "now Nar-u-to, my species is a rare and mystical one. Being that most of the species is female and called kitsune now once in a rare century one of them is born male and i happened to be that lucky bugger."

The fox paused as he grabbed a drink of scotch "now where was I, of yes. Around 17 years ago i traveled to this realm and took a form of a human. I eventually found my was to your village and fallen in love with the beautiful woman everything was fine until that prick took my Foxfire." Naruto looked at him weird and mouthed the words 'foxfire' causing the fox to sigh as he produce an image of a golden orb.

"long ago the Kitsune would travel to earth and they would always carry a foxfire orb, it's our connection to this dimension. But eventually i got found out and was blackmailed into attacking the village by a person who wanted to be a hero, but what type of hero has false victories?" the fox stopped "what happened to him?" asked Naruto causing the fox to look at him "he killed my family and i killed him slowly and painfully," the Fox said with a sickening smile as he mused about the man's death. "now this was after i gave my end of the deal i may be evil but i keep my word, that brings me to you kit and your new girl."

Naruto looked shocked before turning to rage "you better not touch her," said Naruto looking at the fox with rage "relax kid, that wouldn't be right. and besides she's not my type." Naruto looked at him "what exactly is your type?" the Fox looked at him "that's a talk for another time and besides you going to wake in 4...3...2...1.

Naruto felt something pull him up as the white room came back into view. Soon a shape appeared above his head "so the container is awake now." said Yamatto looking at him as he unsheathed his sword "you know i should kill you right now, not because you a demon but because of your prank, thankful for you i wont. now get dress the shogun want to see you." Yamatto then tossed him his clothes and left.

A few minutes later Naruto was sitting in front of the Shoguns desk "Naruto i asked you here because we are in need of a long talk." "what do you know about your family?" asked the Shogun with a smile nothing much." said Naruto "except for you been my only living relation. Why didn't you write to me or let me know who you were?" The shogun sighed "i tried so many times, but konoha's elders thought that you didn't deserve a family," said the Shogun with tears in her eyes, "i wanted to visit you i wrote the third about how i wanted you to have a nice home i even sent money to that horrid orphanage so you could have some decent clothes. I nearly sent an assassin to kill them when i heard from my contact that you were being starve, i couldn't believe that they were starving a 7 year old." Naruto looked at her "so you were the one who payed for my apartment," said Naruto with a smile "the Hokage said person payed for my place, i thought it was the elders because they wanted to isolate me."

the shogun sigh, "that is the past now i just want to be there for you," said the Shogun causing a look from Naruto "i w-would l-like that." said Naruto looking blankly at the Shoguns Carved desk "does that mean you will visiting more?" The shogun smiled as a gleam of hope was in her eye that everything was all right, " Naruto, would you call Yamatto in because i think he been listening a for a bit too long." Naruto open the door to find Yamatto "how many time do i have to tell you to stop listening to the conversations i have in my office." Yamatto sighed "but your protection against th-" yamatto was interrupted by the shogun "he is not a threat, and i wish you would treat my grandson with respect." said the Shogun a bit angry getting a nod "it's understandable, i will do as you ask," said Yamatto bowing "now that is settled, i want Naruto to help you with you quest1." Yamatto nodded then looked at Naruto "just as long as his friends come along with us." the Shogun sighed "you leave in a few hours, i will notify the Hokage that you will be receiving an additional payment, oh and Naruto, be safe."

Authors notes: next chapter Naruto and hinata will be getting closer... a lot closer

definitions

a quest: now samurai never really went on quest they would usually stay in near the lord that they were serving under.

A little side note: i decided that the demon fox would be the male equivalent of Kitsune and because i felt that it would interesting by having him have the simular powers including shape shifting, more of his traits will come later.

Until next time i leave you with this

_"roses are red_

_and right for the plucking_

_you are sixteen_

_and ready for high school" KV_


	5. chapter 4

Lemons are sour but when you add the right amount of sugar they can be sweet, so this chapter has a lemon.

Chapter 4

the two boy sat around the campfire at the end of the first day, lucky for Yamatto he brought a bottle of sake and soon they were passing it around drinking and talking back and forth. While the girls slept in the tent. "so, Yamatto." said Naruto looking "what do you do, for the samurai's." Yamatto sighed "i do missions," said Yamatto "i serve the shogun as an ronin. But my mission will end as soon as i am a full pledge samurai." Naruto nodded as he looked at him "what skill do you have besides the sword thing. Yamatto smiled "i have a knowledge of psychology." said Yamatto "and i am really good at it almost like i am the person, it's scary sometimes."

"really i bet 30 dollars(an or the anime current currency) that you can't get into my head." said Naruto looking at him Yamatto sighed looking at him "if you wish." said Yamatto as he closed his eyes

"you were dealt with many hardships the first one probably around 5 or 6 with the kicked you out of the orphanage you were staying at. During that time you lived like a dog scrounging for food when the Hokage at the time found out causing him to buy you an apartment. You have no neighbors because of the demon inside of you, you are a self taught and are highly intelligent, for one not knowing how to read and write well. Your relationships are a constant struggle you want to be loved yet you are afraid of rejection. When you get into a relationship you will possibly be addicted to sex due to you believing that sex will be only the way you will be give them love and you will wall yourself up until it crumbles and this process will repeat it's self. Your relationship to the village is like one with a kidnap victim you come to a situation in which the hostage shows signs of loyalty to the hostage-taker, regardless of the danger. Soon you will snap and lash out on those who you care about, but you won't so you will take your own life. That is what you are inside Naruto."

and with that Yamatto took the money and made his way towards there tent leaving Naruto in his thoughts.

soon it started to get late in the night and Naruto sat there thinking about what Yamatto, said 'is what he

said is true.' he thought, only to get a response from the fox

**'honestly lesser people would have by now kit,' **said the fox

**'but you're stronger then most people, you overcome a lot, the beating and those names, I apologize neither less.' **

Naruto sighed as he watched the flames dance on the wood before the fox spoke to him again **'he kit can you do me a favor.' **asked the fox in a pleading tone. **'can you make a shadow clone for me." **Naruto sighed and preformed the gitsu soon a clone appeared in next to him. The clone then smiled and picked up the sake bottle "12 years," said the clone as he drank the remainder of the sake "not really a good aged wine. But it's good," Naruto looked at his clone "your the fox?" asked Naruto only getting a smile "yes and no." replied the Clone "i am still inside of you, it similar to the Yamanaka blood limit. You can send me back anytime you want. But i thought you would like to have some time with your vixen."

Naruto thought as the fox was right "i wish that were possible," said Naruto "but her father will not allow it." the Fox sighed as he started to eat a piece of tofu, "her father is an asshole." he said with a mouthful of food " but he has right to be concerned. Speaking as an father myself " "when should i make my move i mean you're supposed to be this wise old fox" said Naruto looking at him as the fox started to laugh "if i were that fucking wise we wouldn't be having this talk." said the fox "now go to sleep, I'll keep watch, besides you need a break once in your life." Naruto sighed too tired to argue and decided to head into the tent

the next morning the sound of Sakura screaming at the clone caused Naruto to look outside the tent to see Sakura covering herself up quickly, as the fox's nose started to bleed "stupid pervert," she yelled looking at him then towards the original "you probably sent the clone to look at me." " yeah, he would rather give up a goddess for a D cup bitch." said the fox looking at her Sakura then punched the clone as hard as she could causing the clones neck to turn to nearly 180 degrees. The clone just laughed as he cracked his neck back into place causing Yamatto to pull out his sword and hold it to the next "what the hell are you?" said Yamatto adding enough pressure causing it to bleed. " i am known by many names but i the great fox lord."

the two looked at him, "you mean your released?" asked Sakura as bravely as she could "not really i am just looking out for my kit." said the fox who looked at Yamatto "next time you'll be wearing that blade." Yamatto started to laugh "for someone who terrorized a village you seem like a nice guy." said Yamatto causing the fox to looked at him "i am nice to those who deserve it," said the fox "aren't I kit." The fox looked around to see that Naruto was gone.

(lemon here so that's why i rated it this

Naruto made his way towards the nearby river with a lot on his mind he thought a quick dip in the water would clear his mind. He stood there on the side of the river bank and started to remove his clothing he got down to his boxers when a sudden noise caught his attention. Naruto looked up and saw Hinata who was busy trying to cover herself in the water "i-i thought you were sleeping." they both said while looking at each other. 'why aren't i moving' thought Naruto as he stared at her body before his boxers started to get a little tight causing Naruto to cover himself up failing at the attempt. When Hinata noticed it and had a good idea what he was thinking. Naruto then blushed a bit more turning around fearing that she would be offended by his sudden problem "sorry about that hina-chan." said Naruto as he noticed Hinata had her arms around him in a tight hug Naruto could feel her breast press against him making the problem worse

after a few minutes Naruto finally muttered the words "hina-chan," before turning around and kissing her with unabridged passion. Naruto then lifted her and carried her to the river bank laying her down gently as possible while still locked in the kiss. When they release the kiss they looked at each other hoping that this wasn't a dream. Thankfully for them it wasn't.

Hinata parted her lips to allow his tongue to enter her mouth as he laid on top of her. Naruto then broke the kiss and began to travel down the nape of her neck towards her breast. He looked at them in a curious way they were the first pair he had seen outside of ero-sensai's book's. He took one of the nipples with his fingers and began to roll it as Hinata began to moan as she felt a wave of euphoria hit her as she felt he tongue tend to the other nipple as he suckled it occasionally nipping it lightly.

Soon Naruto stopped when Hinata took the offensive pinning Naruto as a shocked look on his face as her knee was 'accidentally' rubbing his erection causing a stifled moan as he tried to say something but her lips silenced him. Hinata pulled away to say "just relax, Naruto-kun." as she started to kiss down his body. Stopping at the boxers, when she slowly snaked her hand in to remove the only article of clothing that stood between them.

After removing the clothing Hinata glanced down at his erection how it seemed to want attention and that is what hinata did when her hand griped it lightly and began to pump it painfully slow. Naruto's fingers began to dig into the soil as he felt like he was in heaven, until he felt her tongue began to tease the tip of his member what drove him deeper into his state of bliss. Naruto began to moan lightly and play with her hair as he continued when he built up the will power and strength to stop her, "not, like this please." he muttered as he guided her back up to his lips and kiss her before he rolled her on her back he looked at her before he positioned himself as her opening, when Hinata nodded he then slowly entered her, being careful not to harm her. He then began to rock back and forth as Hinata began to follow as the to began to Share in this intimate and blissful experience.

Soon the to could hold on as Naruto clenched his teeth and with on final push he came in Hinata as she soon came as well. They began to lay there in bliss as the water rolled on by Naruto looked at her and kissed her as he kissed her. When he knew he was a sleep he began the task of trying to find their clothes.

**Author's notes: hopefully people like the lemons with them i try not to be too graphic and original. Hopeful the next one in this story will go well also the psychoanalysis of Naruto is my own theories. Also i will be updating a lot sooner till then take care **


End file.
